Deck:Giant Prince Ghost
Strategy (with a grain of salt) *If you have a Giant in your starting hand right when you begin a battle, great! Drop him way in the back to build up Elixir for a large push. **You should usually drop a Prince right behind him (if he is in your hand), creating a very devastating push if ignored. **If you do not have the Prince in your hand, drop a Mega Minion behind him. He'll be as dangerous as the Prince if left ignored. **The Royal Ghost is also an alternative as he is just as deadly if ignored. *Cycle to your Giant with an Ice Spirit in the back. *If the player is running a Golem deck and he/she drops a Golem way back, rush the other lane with a Giant + Prince or Giant + Mega Minion combo. The enemy can either ignore the small push and say good-bye to their Tower, or waste Elixir trying to defend, therefore leaving the Golem on the other lane with no support units. *Zap the enemy's Sparky and place a Prince or Mega Minion right next to her to destroy her. If the Sparky user sends in some Minions, a Minion Horde, or Mega Minion right behind, it is better to tank with a Giant and then spank by using a Prince, Mega Minion, or Magic Archer. *Unless the opponent has a huge push or is using a spell-bait deck, you really do not need to use the Magic Archer. There are some situations where he might come in handy, however. *Create a counterpush whenever you can. For example, if a Prince, left with half its health after defending, is charging, quickly place a Giant in front of him. This can quickly catch most players off guard, as they would most likely have little to no Elixir left to defend. *Zap their swarms. Quite simple, but still a basic, important rule. Card Alternatives There really isn't a lot you can replace with in this deck. Giant: There is no alternative troop as the Giant is the heart and win condition of the deck. Prince: There are no substitutions. Mega Minion: You can possibly use the Minions instead of the Mega Minion if you want higher DPS. Poison: The Fireball or Tornado are substitutes. Magic Archer: The Electro Wizard, Executioner, Witch, Wizard, and the Musketeer can replace the Magic Archer. Basically, anything that targets air. Ice Spirit: Fire Spirits are the only possible alternative I can think of. Royal Ghost: There are no substitutions. Zap: The Log is the only alternative here. Synergies Most synergies in this deck are offensive. Giant decks usually are like that. These, as always, are only the basic synergies. I can't bring my tablet and show you how to play with this deck. Offensive Synergies 'Giant + Prince: '''The main push. Deals insane damage if left ignored and also ok for defense as well. The Giant can tank while the Prince spanks. Otherwise, this should be the first offensive push you make in the battle. '''Giant + Royal Ghost: '''Literally the first push but with the Royal Ghost. He won't take unnecessary damage while stealthily sneaking up to the defending units unlike the Prince. It's just as deadly, and since this push is cheap, you should place a Giant at the bridge then a Royal Ghost to surprise opponents. '''Giant + Mega Minion: '''The same thing but this time, you are using a flying unit, the Mega Minion. This does not change the deadliness, however. The Mega Minion's moderately high damage output coupled with the Giant's poweful punches can destroy that Tower in seconds. '''Prince + Poison: ' Poison takes care of the swarms while the Prince bruises. This may not work in early game, but does a lot when you are split lane pushing with this. The opponent will likely have little Elixir, so this combo will easily take care of those Towers if Goblins or the Goblin Gang are their only answer. '''Ice Spirit + Royal Ghost: '''The Ice Spirit freezes while the Royal Ghost attacks. A great 4 Elixir split lane push that deals massive damage when ignored. Defensive Synergies '''Mega Minion + Ice Spirit: '''This simple 4 Elixir combo can do alot. It can melt LavaLoon (as long as you place the Mega Minion behind the Balloon and only if the push is unsupported) and destroy the Giant + Witch combo. Just make sure to place the Mega Minion on top of the support unit and then the Ice Spirit.